Tension
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: Patricia and Eddie obviously have feelings for each other. What happens when Patricia is proved guilty of liking Eddie back? Will she and Eddie finally fix this tension between them? Set mid season 2. Peddie oneshot.


Patricia sat in the living room of Anubis, her leg crossed over the other, and text book in her lap. She tediously flipped the pages of her book and skimmed through the text, pulling out a notebook and pencil to take notes. There was nothing she hated more than studying. Patricia knew she needed to get a good grade on their test tomorrow to be able to pass the class. Maybe she should just have Mara or Fabian to help her study, she often thought to herself. She mainly headed back to Anubis so early after school to avoid Eddie.

The two were always arguing or fighting and almost never got along. He made the girl's nerves jump, and got under her skin. He just annoyed her beyond compare. Yet, there was something about him that the girl couldn't stop thinking about. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Loud footsteps entering the room broke the girl's thoughts. The girl didn't once look up from her book, already knowing who was there.

The blonde boy came walking into Anubis, making his steps a little louder than usual after seeing the redhead with her nose in her science text book. He smirked to himself and proceeded to walk up behind her, leaning over her shoulder. "Avoiding me, are you?" he whispered in the girl's ear. She snorted slightly at his remark.

"Yeah, actually, I am. And I'd appreciate if you kindly left me alone so that I can continue," Patricia replied. Eddie still had that smirk on his face as he came around the couch and sat next to the girl.

"No can do, yacker. So what are you studying for anyways? I thought you never studied?" Patricia looked at him with annoyance and disgust as he sat down next to her. She marked her page and turned to face him.

"If you _must _know, weasel, I have to study or else I'll fail Sweetie's class." Opening her book back up, she continued skimming over the words printed on the pages. Eddie was staring over her, and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Do you mind?" she asked, glaring at him.

The dirty-blonde looked at the girl, and smirked once again. "No, actually not all." Patricia shot him a look, and said 'cute'. "You mean that?" he asked, teasingly. He laughed as the redhead rolled her eyes.

"What did you want, slimeball, and make it quick because I'm busy." Patricia avoided eye contact with the blonde, looking straight down at her book. Eddie's smile quickly turned into a mutual expression.

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all. Can't two friends talk to each other?" the boy asked. The girl never looked up.

"We're not friends," she replied, refusing to look at the boy. Eddie shrugged, letting out a sigh.

"Okay, we're not friends. Can't two people talk without question?" She stood up off of the couch, grabbing her bag and closing her text book. "So what, you're leaving now?" Eddie rose to follow Trixie upstairs and into her room.

"I don't want to talk, right now Eddie. Just, go back downstairs and do homework or something. It wouldn't kill you," she stated. Eddie sighed, walking over to Patricia.

"Patricia, listen to yourself for a second. Think about what you're saying." This caught the girl's attention. She was listening now. "I know that you like me, I heard you telling Joy the other day. And I've tried to tell you that I like you too." Patricia stopped on the first thing he said, her mouth wide open.

"You were spying on us, weren't you? You're a creep, Eddie! I can't believe you!" She threw her book onto the ground and it landed with a thud. Eddie went for Patricia, grabbing her hand. She almost pulled away until he asked her not to.

"Patricia please, no I wasn't spying on the two of you. I just happened to overhear what you were saying. You know that I like you, so what's so hard about admitting that you like me too?" Patricia crossed her arms, avoiding the question again.

"What did you hear, exactly?" she questioned, looking at him. He looked back at her, letting her hand go as she crossed her arms.

"I know that you think I'm cute, and that you said you like me. I also know that you want to say how you feel, but you can't. What I don't know, is why?" Patricia sighed, uncrossing her arms.

"That doesn't mean anything. Just because I may or may not have said that stuff doesn't mean I like you." Patricia sat down on her bed, and Eddie sat next to her. There was tension between the two of them as they sat there side by side. Patricia knew that he was right, and that she did like him. It's just something about him annoyed her. She hated him for making her want him so badly. "I could kiss you right now and it would mean absolutely nothing," she added.

Eddie moved closer to her, putting his hand on her thigh, but not daring to move it. "Then why don't you prove it?" Eddie stared into the girl's eyes for a few minutes as she stared back. His glance lowered slightly to the girl's lips. He leaned closer to her slowly, as their eye contact stayed. Their faces were almost touching when Patricia broke free from the phase and stood from the bed, snapping out of it. "What's wrong?" Eddie asked, getting up after her.

"Nothing," she lied. Eddie looked confused.

"Patricia, why fight it? You like me, and I like you. Even if you say you don't, you said yourself that one kiss wouldn't mean anything." Patricia didn't reply. Eddie figured out what was going on. "Unless it did mean something," he added, a smile growing on his face. "You think it will mean something, don't you? That's it, isn't it?"

Patricia rolled her eyes, walking towards the boy. "Oh, shut up," she said. He liked teasing the girl. It was sort of fun, in a way. Not to hurt her feelings, but just to mess with her. She was now standing in front of him, their bodies only inches apart. The tension was still there, and both of them could feel it.

"Say that's the reason why and I will. You don't want the kiss to mean anything, but you're scared because you know it will. Why is it so hard to admit tha-" Eddie's words were cut off by Patricia's warm, soft red lips against his in a long, passionate kiss. Her arms slung around his neck as she pulled him into a deep kiss, pushing him against the wall. He grabbed the girl's waist firmly, holding her there, and kissed her back just as deeply. Their kiss lasted for several minutes before they both pulled away, catching their breath.

"See," she said, looking at him. "It doesn't mean anything." The two shared a long look, staring into each other's eyes. It was only a matter of seconds before the sexual tension rose in them, crashing their lips together again roughly. Eddie wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her closer so that they're chests touched. Patricia tilted her head to the side during the kiss, and seductively ran her leg up his, wrapping it around his waist. Eddie's hands slid down lower to hold the girl as she wrapped her other leg around him. After a minute or two, Eddie laid her on the bed, and knelt over her, playing with the bottom of her shirt. Patricia nodded into their kiss, and pulled away for a second. "You strip me, I'll strip you," she whispered to him.

Eddie smiled at the girl, pulling her shirt off and revealing her red bra with black lace. He looked at the girl in admiration. "God you look so sexy," he admitted, kissing her on the lips. He traced over her perfect skin lightly with just his fingertips, sending goose-bumps down her spine. The redhead blushed at his comment, unbuttoning the dirty-blonde's shirt and pushing it off of him. Her hands traced down his body, over his abs, and straight down to the buckle of his belt, which she grabbed onto.

It was like a wave of experience flooded over them both. They suddenly both knew exactly what they were doing, what to do, and when to do it. It was strangely odd, in a way. The boy's hand went down her legs, pulling her skirt down to reveal the panties that matched her bra, and playing with the hem. He easily unclasped her bra, but left it resting on top of her for the moment as he began to kiss down her neck. Patricia undid his belt, pulling his jeans off and rested one hand on his back as the other snaked through his hair.

Eddie pushed the girl's bra off of her and watched it fall to the ground. He kissed down her neck and down to her chest as his hand ran lightly over her stomach. Patricia loved what he was doing, but whished he would do more. She brought her lips to his ear and asked; "Is that all you can do?" Her hands went to the boy's boxers and yanked them down, showing how hard she made him. She reached her hand down and grabbed the blonde's member, moving her hand up and down. Every time she would go slower and slower, making him want her even more. Eddie moaned after kissing her breast. He smirked at her request though, and slid her panties off. Patricia tangled her hands through his hair, waiting for him.

Eddie placed one hand on her breast, squeezing it and massaging it, as he kissed the other one, biting gently and tugging on her nipple. Patricia moaned loudly and gave a slight shriek. He distracted her like this as he entered her quickly, making her cry out in satisfaction. "Fuck!" she screamed, moaning loudly. Her nails dug into Eddie's back, clawing him a bit. She rolled her hips into his, loving the feeling.

"Is that enough for you? Or do you want more?" he asked her teasingly, switching breasts in between. She shrieked loudly again when he bit down on her nipple. Patricia moaned and mumbled, incapable of proper speech. He pulled out of her and asked once more. "Tell me what you want." Patricia panted for a second.

"Y-you," she managed. "I want you, now! Fuck…" Eddie smiled at the girl and rammed into her, causing her to burst out screaming practically. "Oh my god, Eddie!" Eddie continued to kiss her, moving back to her lips. Patricia would claw him every time something felt extremely amazing, which was a lot. "Again," the girl mumbled, arching her back. The boy obeyed, thrusting back into the girl and rolling his hips into hers. Patricia threw her head back in pleasure. She broke from their kiss, flipping them over, and began kissing down his neck and chest, biting down on his collar bone.

Eddie moaned softly, and let Patricia take control for a little bit. She kissed down his body, all the way down to his waist, backing up as she went. Patricia smiled at the boy for a brief second before wrapping her mouth around the head of the boy's member, swirling her tongue around him, causing him to moan deeply. "Patricia," he gasped. She deep throated him, sucking on him and moving her tongue around some more. Eddie groaned as she did this; it was unbelievable. "Patricia! I-I'm close," he said. The girl crawled back up to him, kissing him on the lips.

"I am too," she said, rolling her hips into his. She moaned through the kiss, as did he. "One more time," she gasped, straddling the boy. "Please?" Eddie smiled at the girl, kissing her roughly. All of their kisses were rough, except for their first ever. Patricia positioned herself back over the boy and arched her back as he pushed into her once more. They both reached their climaxes; Patricia practically collapsing on him. She didn't want to move, and he didn't make her.

"You're going to tell me that what just happened means nothing to you?" Eddie asked, panting to catch his breath. She gave him one last kiss on the lips, and a slight smile.

"Well, maybe not _nothing_," was her final response.


End file.
